Two of a Kind, Sort of
by Mudbloodgirl55555
Summary: What happens when Al goes to work with his dad? He meets Nessie of course! Oh and guess what? She is not only half human, but she is also a witch! Will her family accept this or will they refuse to let her go to Hogwarts? What will happen If she does go? P.S. Jake didn't imprint on her in my story.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter one: The Beginning**

**Harry's P.O.V**

"Bye Ginny." I said to my wife. I am an auror now that the war is over. Voldemort is dead. Ginny and I already have two children. The oldest is James Sirius Potter. He is starting his third year. Our second child, Albus (Al) Severus Potter, is starting his first year. They both look like me, although James has brown eyes. Ginny is pregnant with our third child. We have agreed that if it is a boy, his name is Fred Ron Potter **(A/N I have absolutely no clue, I just made that up)**. If it is a girl, we name her Lily Luna Potter. Ron and Hermione are married. Ginny is eight months. Kingsley said he has some important job for me at the Ministry.

I get on my broom stick, **(A/N I have no clue how they get to work, sorry)** and Al got on behind me, I was taking him to work with me, I mounted it and in ten minutes at the Ministry of Magic. I walked into Kingsley's office. I sat down and took my normal place in my chair. "Hello Harry," Kingsley said. "Hello, I have brought Albus today, what is my job?" I asked trying to get to the point. "Well, we must go to a small muggle town in the states. It is called Forks. "Why are we going there?" I asked. "There have been traces of magical objects in that area, and a lot of them. We will apparate there, all together." Kingsley said. We all grabbed onto each others wrists and apparated there.

We ended up in front of a house. It was a large, graceful house, rectangular and painted a faded white. "Harry, knock on the door and ask for eleven year old Renesmee Cullen." Kingsley said to me. I walked up to the door and knocked. A girl that looked about eighteen opened the door. She has high cheekbones, a straight nose, a strong jaw line, and full lips. Her skin was very pale, but it had a blush. Her eyes were chocolate brown. She had bronze hair that was in ringlets that fell past her waist. "Um… Is there a Renesmee Cullen here?" "Right in front of you" She said.

Next thing I know there is someone very beautiful, petite and thin with pixie-like hair. But this one had golden eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" She half yelled. "What auntie Alice? What did you see?" Renesmee spoke. "Come in Harry, and you too Kingsley, oh and you Albus, you too." Alice said. Her voice was high and excited. I looked back at Kingsley; he nodded and started to walk over to me. When he got there we went inside. Alice led us toward the sound of a piano playing. When we walked into the room, my pupils dilated and I became sweaty. My voice was started to shake when I said, "Vampires." The piano playing stopped.

**Author's note:**

**Tell me what you think please it is my first FF and I don't think it is that good. Auror instincts!**


	2. Chapter Two: Explanations Part One

**Chapter Two: Explanations Part One**

**Al's P.O.V**

When we got to the humongous house, dad and I walked up to the house, though I stayed about three steps behind. When dad walked up to the door I hid behind him. A girl answered. I can only say she was - there is absolutely no other word for it- beautiful. Dad asked her where Renesmee was. Guess what? That is her! She doesn't look eleven to me! Then another girl shows up. She isn't nearly as beautiful as Renesmee but she is pretty. "Why didn't you tell me?" It came out as sort of a half yell, but her voice was sort of like she was singing. We found out her name was Alice. She led us into her house and into a room with a bronze haired man playing a piano. Dad took me behind his back. "Vampires," He said.

"_What are you?" _a voice said in my mind. I tugged on dad's hand to get his attention. I realized the piano stopped and the player was looking strait at me. _"STOP STARING AND GET OUT!" _I yelled in my mind. He cringed and the woman next to him asked him what was wrong. "I can't read anyone's mind, except for the boy's, Bella. They aren't normal humans." He said. A man with blond hair stepped from behind the piano. "I am Carlisle Cullen, yes we are vampires and I know what you are, Hello Kingsley nice to see you," – At this Kingsley nodded and my eyes widened –"We pose no threat to humans, as my granddaughter is half human half vampire." – At this my pupils dilated and my eyes grew wider, if that was possible- "We call ourselves vegetarian, meaning that we only drink animal blood. Do you mind if I tell them Kingsley?" He asked. "Wait," Dad said. "Let Albus tell them, I want him to get used to using the word." Dad turned to me and I smiled weakly as did he. I stumbled in front of my dad. "We are wizards." I muttered.

I guess they had super-human hearing because they all seamed to have heard me. There were some remarks like how and really? Then I heard a voice so loud I flinched and put my palms over my ears. The voice said this, and in a deep voice too, "AWESOME!" I turned to the source and saw a tall muscular man. The girl and boy next to him looked like twins. They both looked at me and punched him in the arms. They hit him so hard that he yelped and muttered an apology to me. I looked at Renesmee. It just so happened to be that at the same exact moment I looked at her, she looked at me. She blushed slightly and looked down. But I began to take in her features. She looked about eighteen. She has high cheekbones, a straight nose and full lips. Her skin was very pale, but it still had a blush. Her eyes were chocolate brown. She had bronze hair that was in ringlets that fell past her waist. I looked up to see the man and woman at the computer sending a death glare my way. I looked back down embarrassed someone saw me. But then it hit me; her parents saw me.


	3. Chapter Three: Explanations Part Two

**Chapter Three: Explanations Part Two**

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Vampires" I heard. Edward stopped playing the piano. He looked behind a man's back and stared at a small boy; He was reading his mind. He cringed next to me. "What is it?" I asked him. "I can't read anyone's mind, except for the boy's, Bella. They aren't normal humans." He said.

Carlisle stepped out from behind the piano. He began talking. "I am Carlisle Cullen, yes we are vampires and I know what you are, hello Kingsley nice to see you," – At this a tall, colored man nodded and I got surprised –"We pose no threat to humans, as my granddaughter is half human half vampire." – I looked over and saw that the boys eyes were huge - "We call ourselves vegetarian, meaning that we only drink animal blood. Do you mind if I tell them Kingsley?" He asked. "Wait," a man said. He had messy black hair and bright green eyes. "Let Albus tell them, I want him to get used to using the word." He turned to a small boy that I suspected was Albus, and smiled weakly, so did Albus. Albus stumbled in front of the man. Albus looked like he could be a younger brother to the man, or his son. "We are wizards." He muttered.

It seemed as though he found out we had super-human hearing. We were asking questions like "how?" or "really?" "AWESOME!" I looked over at Emmett. Then at the boy, he had his palms over his ears. When I did I saw Rosalie and Jasper hit him in the arms. I looked over at Nessie. She looked at Albus the same exact time he looked at her. It looked as though he was taking in everyone's beauty, but mostly Nessie's. Then Edward projected into my mind what Albus was thinking; He was thinking about how pretty my daughter was! I felt embarrassed, mad, and flattered that he was thinking about her. Both Edward and I sent a death glare his way. He blushed and looked down.

"Okay, you explained to us now we explain to you. We come from Britain. We are here because there have been traces of magical objects in the area. We found out that you guys are one of the three things making the traces. If you have any other ideas about what the things may be, please tell us. I am Harry Potter; this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic" Said Harry pausing to point at the tall man. "And this is my son Albus, but you can call him Al." Harry said. Albus was still looking down; he only looked up when his father said his name.

Alice piped up and started to introduce us to Harry, Kingsley and Al, pointing at us when she said our names. "I am Alice Cullen; this is my mate, Jasper Hale. He and Rosalie pretended to be twins when we were in school. This is Emmett; Rose's mate. This is Edward and his mate, Bella. Renesmee, call her Nessie, is their daughter. We were all created by Carlisle, except, Jasper, Bella and I. I was created by one of my best friends in order to live. He sacrificed his life for mine. James is the reason why. He also tried to track down Bella, but was killed by our family in the process. Jasper was created by a vampire named Maria. Maria knew from his suit that he was in the military and changed him into a vampire to create an army. Bella was created by Edward, in order to keep her alive because of Nessie." At this Nessie blushed more and sat down, a single tear running down her left cheek and onto the carpet she was sitting on. Albus sat down in front of his dad and Nessie and he looked at each other. All of the embarrassment, and madness was gone. Now I just felt it was cute. But it seemed as though Edward thought differently. "Edward, did you know someone named Cedric Diggory?" Harry asked. I knew that this was a sensitive category. Cedric was Edward's deceased brother. "Yes, he is- I mean was my brother." He said sadly. "I am so sorry, I had no clue he had a brother. Why didn't you show up at the Tournament?" Harry asked. "I was not allowed. Technically I am a squib. But I'm not human anymore. So I technically am magical now." Edward said. All Harry said was oh. Albus and Nessie were still staring at each other. There was a long silence that was only broken by Harry.

"The other reason we are here will surprise you all. Alice I know that you already know but how?" He said. "I know because I can see the future. Jasper has the ability to both feels and manipulates the emotions of those around him, Bella can shield people, oh and Al, it would be best if Bella shielded you, is that okay?" He said okay and I shielded him. "Why?" Al asked. "Edward can read minds." Alice said laughing. He blushed and looked down, yet again. "Nessie's gifts are like the opposite versions of her parents' abilities. She has the power to break through mental shields, and project her visions and thoughts into others by making physical contact with them. Show him Nessie!" Alice told her. Nessie looked over to me and I nodded. "Is it okay with you Harry and Al?" She asked shyly. "Yeah that's fine by me," Harry said. Al just nodded.


	4. Chapter Four: Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter Four: Decisions, Decisions**

**Nessie's P.O.V**

I got up and so did Al. I started to walk towards him. His eyes were full of an emotion that made it look like he was afraid. Apparently Jasper felt it because I felt a wave of calmness wash over me. Now I was standing in front of Al. "Can I see your hand please?" I asked in a shy voice. I felt my dad's eyes piercing my back. He nodded and held out his hand. I took it in mine and I showed him the first image of my mother's human face. I also showed him how my family sparkled.

When I took my hand from his, I thought I saw a twinkle of disappointment in his eyes. But I shook it of. He looked surprised and shocked. I showed the man named Kingsley and I showed Albus' dad. "I know another one of the magical objects," I said. "He is my best friend. He and his friends are shape-shifters." I said. "Okay, thank you Nessie. We know the other. It is you Nessie. You are not only a half vampire, but you are also a witch." Harry said. Everyone's mouths dropped open, all except Harry and Kingsley's.

"What?" I whispered. "Um, I never told you guys, but my mom is a witch. That is one of the reasons I love Edward, he isn't the only squib in town. Only he knows." Mama piped up. "Actually I knew!" Auntie Alice said. "I know you did," Mama says sarcastically. I closed my mouth and sat back down. "We have an amazing offer; Headmistress McGonagall wants you to come to Hogwarts. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a British wizarding boarding school teaching the magical arts, located in Scotland. I know it is far away but if you say yes we can get a house near Scotland. If you say yes Nessie, you will get to stay in Hogwarts Castle. What do you say?"

"Mom, dad and Auntie Alice come here please." I said. They all ran at an inhuman pace. I knew Auntie Alice already knew what we would pick. "RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" He yelled. Everyone was looking. He lowered his voice and said, "I was _NOT_ talking about the school." I knew immediately what I accidentally told him; I was thinking about Al. "But about the school, I think it would be a great opportunity. You could learn a lot." He said. Mama nodded in agreement. "So it is settled. You are going." Mama said. We told everyone.

"I am starting this year, I guess you are too. But what if people ask why you look eighteen?" Al asked. "I can handle that Al," Kingsley said. He took out a long wooden stick, pointed it at me and I felt myself start to shrink. My hair grew shorter, my chest smaller and my clothes grew baggy. "There, now you look eleven again." He said. "Let me change," I said running upstairs to my room. When there I looked at myself, I looked just like I did when I was eleven. I grabbed a white T-shirt with a rose on it, jean shorts (very short ones), white socks, my locket and converse. I put them on and put my hair into a ponytail and flipped it over my shoulder. I walked downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

**Can I have more reviews, pretty please? And if you can, tell people about my story!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter Five: The Hogwarts Express**

**Nessie's P.O.V (Again)**

**Three months later**

My family had moved to Britain. What Kingsley didn't tell me is that I live next door to Al, but now I know him better. He and his cousin, Rose are my best friends. Do I like Al? Everytime he touches me I tone out. All I can see is those brilliant green eyes…

"Nessie!" Rose yelled. I guess I toned out again. It was September first, the day we go to Hogwarts. We were at the place called King's Cross Station. Rose, Albus, I and our families were looking for Platform 9¾. "Here we are," Al's mother said. "Walk right through that wall, go in pairs, Al with Nessie and James with Rose." I looked at the wall, took Al's hand and before he could see my blush, ran through the wall.

I ended up in front of a large red, steam engine; The Hogwarts Express. I looked around and saw parents crying, kids pushing trunks onto the train and reunions with friends. I saw immediately Victoire, Louis and Dominique. Victoire was starting her last year, Teddy already graduated. Teddy _was_ with us, but as soon as he saw the flash of blond hair, his hair turned a light pink and he took off towards them.

"Come on then! I will help you get your trunks on," Rosie's dad, Ron, said. These people were practically my second family. He helped us find an empty compartment and put our trunks in it. We got off of the train to say our goodbyes. "Meet me back at the compartment in ten minutes." Al said to Rose and me. We said goodbye to each other and went to our families.

Aunt Alice grabbed me in a hug. "I'll miss you." She whispered into my hair. "I'll miss you too." I said. I knew if the girls could cry, they would, I certainly was crying. Uncle Jasper came next. He came up to me and grabbed me into a tight hug. I felt a wave of happiness come over me. I pulled out of the hug and smiled a lopsided grin, like my father's. "Thank you." I say. "No problem, you know I'm going to miss you right?" He asked. He had a huge grin on his face, but not as big as mine. I answered him with another hug. I walked over to Aunt Rose. "I'm going to miss you so much Nessie." She said her golden eyes meeting my brown ones. "I'm going to miss you too." I said, grabbing her in a hug. When she finally let go, Uncle Emmett came over to me. "I'm going to miss you so much darling." He said, fake wiping his eyes. We both laughed and hugged. "I'll miss you too." I said. Grandpa and Grandma were next. "I am going to miss you so much. I don't want you to leave, yet I want you to learn about magic." Grandma Esme said. "I will miss you, but learn much and pay attention in class." Grandpa Carlisle said. "I will miss you both very much. I will definitely pay attention and learn a lot." I said hugging them, mom and dad next.

I walked over to my mom and dad. I smiled me lopsided grin again. My dad made his match mine. My mom simply grinned, but not lopsided. "Well, I see you have learned from me, I'm going to miss you so much. Don't get into any trouble with boys either. There is only one boy I would like to see with you. I know the name of every boy in that school. I took the liberty of learning them!" My dad said. I just laughed and hugged him. "I want to cry so much, and please ignore your dad Nessie. Just have fun and learn lots. I love you." She said. "I _will_ learn lots, I _will_ have fun, and _of course_ I love you too." I said. She hugged me very tightly. "Take caution when it comes to love, Nessie, it will be very challenging, just so you know." My mother whispered in my ear. I pulled away and gave her a confused face. "Just go to your compartment, its 10:50." She said. I hugged everyone once again and got onto the train.

When I found the compartment, Rose and Al were there already. "Sorry, I got a bit caught up," I said. I showed what mom said to Rose only, knowing she would understand. "Hey! Show me too Nessie!" Al yelled. I knew I couldn't though, I knew mom was talking about him. "I can't, I don't really know if I should." I said. He pouted in defeat and I laughed a twinkled sort of laugh. "Nessie, was your mom talking about who I think she was?" Rose said. "Yeah I think she was she actually started catching on. I think my dad has too." I said. "So have his parents, I know that for a fact. I suspect they made him swear not to do anything in his first year. Do you know where Scorpius is?" Rose asked. Scorpius is Rose's crush and Al's best mate. "What about me?" Our heads snapped to the door. "Hey Scorp, come sit down." We all said. He sat down beside Rose and I smiled at her. She weakly smiled back. "Is anyone else tired?" I asked. Rose raised her hand, "ME!" She yelled. I cringed. "Sorry Nessie, I forgot." She said. I said it was okay. Scorpius knew about my _"gift and heritage"_. Al patted his lap and I hid my blush with my hair. 'Come on, Im waiting," he said. "Fine," I said. I moved over and put my head in his lap. His fingers started to move through my hair. I looked at Rose and Scorp for advice. _"Just go to sleep and I will do the same" _Rose mouthed. Scorp just smirked. I scowled at him in return. I knew what I would dream about and hoped Al didn't see it, in five minutes, I was fast asleep; good thing I don't snore.


	6. Chapter 6: The Dream and Hogwarts

**Chapter Six: The Dream and Hogwarts**

**Al's P.O.V**

"Come on, I'm waiting," I said. I was hoping she wouldn't refuse. She hid her face with her hair. Only Rose knew what that meant. "Fine," She said in defeat. She put her head on my lap. My fingers instantly found their way into her hair. Rose was mouthing something to her. Scorp was smirking. I raised my eyebrows at them and they shrugged. She was asleep now. I think I like her… Rose sort of forced herself into the same position and Scorp looked pleased. She was asleep too now. "Wow, this is just one of those moments," I said. "Oh, I know." He replied looked down at my cousin. "Oh, no! Her hand! She's going to show me her dream!" I after I noticed her hand was touching mine. This is bad; really bad. He just shrugged. I sat for ten minutes waiting. Then I sort of zoned out; I was seeing her dream.

I saw myself and Nessie in a large meadow. She walked over to me. "Always," She said; I guess I was late on something. The rest of the dream, we sat by theflowers, laughing and talking. I came back; Nessie was now awake. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" A voice said. "One of everything, please," Nessie said stretching. She gave the trolley lady a handful of galleons. She split the candy with us and we had some. "Um… Nessie, next time you do that, take a potion called dreamless sleep." I said. "Why?" She asked. "You know that uh… gift? I sort of saw part of your dream." I said.

Her face instantly turned red. She slapped her face into her palm. "Oh my god! Oh my god! This is bad! How much did you see?!" She asked with her face in her hands. "You said 'always' and you know the rest," I said calmly. Rose was staring her mouth open, Scorp was laughing silently at Nessie. "Rose come here please." She said. Rose closed her mouth and came to sit by Nessie. I went to take her vacant spot next to Scorp. Nessie showed her what I guessed was the full dream, she gasped and they started whispering.

"Nice going Al!" Scorp said. He burst out laughing and the girls shot him death glares. Rose had her hand at her side with her wand in it. '_Oh god, what if she curses him?'_ I thought to myself. But boy was I wrong.

Nessie was laughing very loudly, Rose was louder, but Scorp was the loudest. I was just sort of silently laughing. Scorp was on the floor, being magically tickled. Rose was still pointing her wand at him, purple hand shaped ribbons covering Scorp's body. "Say… You're… Sorry!" Nessie said in-between laughs. "SORRY!" He screamed. Rose broke the hex, sat down along with Nessie and starting whispering again. He got up off of the floor and came to sit by me. There was an awkward silence for about fifteen minutes before I said, "I see the castle let's get changed!"

Fifteen minutes later, we pulled into Hogsmeade station. We got off of the train and I heard a booming voice. "Firs' years over here! Firs' here!" Hagrid. All four of us walked to him. "Hullo there, how are yeh doin'? He asked. "Great Hagrid, I can't wait! I'm so excited! I think I speak for us all when I say this, right?" I said. They all nodded in agreement. "That's great," Hagrid said. By now all of the first years were here. We all got into the boats (all four of us in one) and started to go. Soon we started to see a huge castle, a lot of lights; The Hogwarts Castle. We got out of the boats and walked up the door. Hagrid pushed it open and I heard lots of chatter coming from the other set of doors. I saw Professor Longbottom walking to us. "The firs' years Professor Longbottom," Hagrid said. "Thank you Hagrid, now you, first years, you are about to be sorted. Wait here until I get back," He said.


End file.
